To Prove Oneself
by AkemiTheWriter
Summary: Have you ever been told you can't do something?Well Uzumaki Naruto has been told that his whole life.No matter how hard he tries or at what, he never succeeds.With determination he sets out to prove himself with the help of his friends and special powers,to all the people that are supposedly 'better' than him.He will prove to himself and others that he can do anything.YAOI schoolAU


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: This will be yaoi! BoyXBoy love! If you do not like, then do not read.

A/N: The idea is based off the anime Baka To Test. I do not own it. I am just using the idea to help form my story.

Chapter 1: The Idea Today was a beautiful, yet quiet day. The sky was a bright blue and elegant birds soared through the peaceful winds. Girls and boys had already glided through the streets as they all made their way to the same destination, Konoha High School. This high school was unlike many others, it was separated by grade score, not grade level. There was an **A** class, **B** class, **C** class, **D** class, and an **F** class. The **A** class was for the highly elite and the smart. These people were the ones that had so many vast talents that they were bound to end up with an affluent career. They scored A's on every single test, quiz, classwork grade, or school event. The farther down the classes you went, the more...less educated students resided. The **F** class, held what the school called the hopeless, and the losers. Everyone had given up on them, even their own teacher Kakashi Hatake. These students... scored F's in every school event or school work assigned. ` In such a prestigious school, no one dared to be late by even a second. Not even the students in F class. It didn't matter if you were on the verge if dying; you were expected to be present at this exceptional school. Yet, one student was not present. This student was Naruto Uzumaki, resident dumbass and loudmouth to Konoha High school. Currently, school was in session for 36 minutes already, and the students were diligently working, or in F class' case they were doing whatever they wanted. Boisterously, one student skipped through the hallways, finally arriving for class. Suddenly, the harsh slamming sound of the door being opened interrupted the soft talking within the F class. One Uzumaki Naruto had finally showed up for class with a yell of "HEY MINNA!" Sighing, most of the students looked at him with an annoyed look on their face. However, several others looked at him with a fond or amused look on their face. Among these students, were Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. It just so happens, that these select students were fairly smart and could have made into at least the **C**, **B**, or even **A** class. Unfortunately, the day of the test Hinata had fallen sick and fainted and the school, being so prestigious, had failed her right away when Naruto had left the class with her to take her to the clinic. Everyone knew that Hinata would have gotten into **A** class as she had been in second place in every class since 1st grade. This is turn made him fail, but everyone knew he would have failed anyways. TenTen couldn't read Japanese and had completely failed every test except for math. Shikamaru was too lazy to finish the test, even though he had one of the highest IQ's in the world. Choji had only taken and aced the health test, and failed the others for eating during the test. Proudly, Naruto walked to the back corner where they all sat around and hung out. "Hey Naruto! Where have you been?" Tenten asked curiously. "Hehehehehehehe! I have been doing something that will be epic for all of us! I have decided to start a band! All of us will be part of it! We can show those **A** rated bastards that we are way better than them with music! We have been writing songs forever! I think we should have each of us named after an animal! I'll be the kitsune!" Naruto rambled loudly with a fox grin on his face. "I-I don't k-know Naruto-kun….. I-I w-won't be m-much help." Hinata stuttered as she twiddled her thumbs. "Hmm… She's right. It's too much work!" Shikamaru muttered lazily. "I think we should do it." Choji mumbled while eating chips. "COME ON GUYS! I wanna be known for something here! Just do this one thing with me and I promise I won't bother you ever again! Ok?" Naruto whined. Slowly, they all nodded in agreement and with that the band was slowly forming. "Good! So, school is ending and you guys have to come up with animal names for yourself and suggestions for the band name! I bet none of you will come up with any as good as me! Anyways, I gotta go so bye!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran out of the school and all the way back home. After Naruto's fast departure, they all exchanged goodbyes, while deeply thinking of what their future would hold.

A/N: Please Review! I love everyone's comments and suggestions!


End file.
